


Cassandra Provides a Fix it

by XxSatuxx



Series: Running Parallel Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Now is going to be part of a series, what did i do to myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSatuxx/pseuds/XxSatuxx
Summary: Edited/Expanded/Updated 9.8.19 : Cassandra finally works out her feelings for the Inquisitor but is hesitating to have an actual relationship while they are trying to save the world. This is part of a series and is DEFINITELY AU. I hope you are ready for this!





	Cassandra Provides a Fix it

Okay, okay…. So let’s talk about this. This story originally was just to tell a glimpse of Cassandra being the obtuse stubborn woman that we all know and love. Come one, she HAS to have suppressed feels because she is soooo wound up. Also, lesbian relationships skip ahead of themselves. I should know since I live a life of lesbianness. Halfway through writing it to post this little bunny the first time, it turned into a BIG WHOPPING BUNNY. My Harry Potter fic was put on hold so I could get this mammoth out. Feel bad for my Fleur/Hermione peeps.

This fic spiralled out and branched into this other story I started for Leliana/f!OC. And well, here we are with this GIANT project I made for myself. I had to go back and change somethings, re-write PAGES after I deleted PAGES. PAGES! Then I started a middle portion and then an ending. Holy crap. I am in for a ride… You’re in for a ride… I probably shouldn’t have read so many harlequin books but it’s fine. I hope you’re ready for this. Please let me know if you see things that don’t add up, I wrote like 100 pages for this series. 

I changed some things because this is an AU…. Like Cassandra having a frickin door to her room above the armory.

Thank you for reading!

  
  


×××

“This view is incredible!” Ellaine swung her arms as she jumped and twirled on the ramparts edges, her dress flaring out around her knees. Each step daringly close to the end of the keep, beyond it was a straight drop into air with nothing to break her fall except rocks.

The Seeker, who followed her chaotic walk with danger, silently hoped the twinge at her temple would not escalate to a headache. The Inquisitor was forever causing mischief with Sera and Iron Bull then smiling kindly at every person that came her way needing help. More often than not, the big hearted Inquisitor got the group into trouble. But the smile she wore after helping someone out was worth the scrapes and bruises. She enchanted everyone with her kind soul, quick wit and enchanting smile.

Cassandra could not help herself to admiring the happy Inquisitor that haunted her dreams. She had woken up in a sweat from a dream she could barely remember snatches of eyes or a naked curve of skin. She was up beating her dummies in the yard before the sun rose from behind the mountains in the distance. Today, Ellaine’s hip length brown hair glowed in the sunlight as she danced on the ramparts of the keep. Her green eyes sparkled with playfulness and mischief when she glanced at the Seeker at her side. From her lithe form, a garland of flowers started in her hair then trailing braids and more weaved flowers over her slim frame.

The Seeker found herself drawn to the woman like a moth to the flame. She had never met an elvhen mage like her. It went even further than that. She had never met anyone of any race or gender like Ellaine. She could feel a slight twinge at her temple start to pulse. “Indeed, Herald. Would you, please, focus on the task at hand?” Cassandra sighed and stopped, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to rest on one leg. This woman would surely send her nerves to an early grave if she came even an inch closer to falling to her death. Even the Maker would not be able to save her from that but given Ellaine's luck? Anything is possible. She probably would be stuck on a conveniently placed tree limb, crying for Cassandra to help her. She had only wanted to meet with the elvhen mage to give her the next list of chores. They had only found Skyhold a month ago and were still continuously cleaning and building parts of the keep and would continue to do so for the next coming months.

Ellaine nimbly pirouetted from the wall and landed in front of the warrior. Her plan of riling up the wound up woman was working and she could catch snippets of the Seeker’s emotions towards her. She admired and loved the beautiful Nevarran princess for months now. She was sure she fell in love with the moment she woke up on her knees as a prisoner in the cellars of Haven. When she woke up, she had thought she was in the afterlife but that was quickly nixed when Leliana had stopped the worked up Seeker from trouncing her.

When Cassandra had cut her bonds, she looked to the sky and found it broken. She soon learned that the green mark on her hand could be the thing to save the world from tearing apart. Even though she was ordered by her clan’s Keeper to go to the Conclave and report back her findings, she signed on to her the Inquisition. She felt terrible for not reaching out to her clan, but she wanted to keep them safe and fought every day to keep the Breach at bay. She had a giant, heavy burden on her shoulders that was graced to her when she was appointed the Inquisitor. The leader of the Inquisition.

Before this, she was a regular elvhen mage that lived with her clan and had only seen a few humans in her lifetime. Here and now, she felt the most right by leading her people. She had responsibilities and promises to keep. She would do whatever it took to get the world safe, even if she had to sacrifice herself.

The agiated look on Cassandra’s face made her smile. Her dear knight in shining armor’s brow was forever wrinkled with whatever brooding thought shot her fancy and Ellaine longed to kiss it smooth after being the one to put it there. “Of course, Keeper of the Herald!” She tucked a thin braid of hair behind a pointed ear as she leaned close to view the document Cassandra held in her hand. She did love to tease the tense woman and would never miss a moment to do so.

A wisp of summer flowers and citrus met Cassandra's nose. She inhaled and found that her heart filled with fuzzy warmth that leaked into her stomach. Ellaine’s scent made her heart beat fast and make her brain become fuzzy. She shoved the paper into grasping hands and rolled the rest of the documents up, tucking them beneath her arm. She had had a lot of things to accomplish to get Skyhold put together and training recruits, not be distracted by a young maiden, especially the newly appointed Inquisitor. “This is your list of chores for the day. I do not want to see you anywhere near the edges of the keep. You could fall to your death!” Her now empty hand coming up to cover her eyes, dragging down over her face in an exasperated movement and sigh of frustration.

“Then no one would be able to close the Breach. Yes, yes…” She flapped her hand at Cassandra and started to read her list. When she finished, she folded it twice and shoved it into the bag she wore around a shoulder and rested at her hip. “Anything else, Nanny?” She crossed her arms behind her back, her lips were tilted into a playful smile as she gazed up at the Seeker from under her bangs and fluttered her lashes while leaning forward to look up into the taller woman's eyes.

She prayed to the Maker that the heat on her cheeks would be taken as being flushed from the sun instead of the way the sweet maiden looked up at her taller frame, and the way she angled herself, the front of her dress gave almost an eye full of cleavage. She glanced away from the sight. “No. There is no use keeping you in one spot. You hardly- listen…” She sighed as she watched the Herald of Andraste hurry after a cat and chased it down the stairs out of sight. Cassandra shook her head and turned towards the mountains. One moment the Inquisitor would be flirting with her, the next moment… she would be running off at the slightest distraction. She is too old to have such young suitor. She is also too brash, stubborn and burdened by her past.

She had to protect the Herald of Andraste, even from her. They could not afford for anything to happen to their hope. If her lover would be captured by the enemy, Cassandra knows that the mage would give chase and possibly put herself in a bad situation or worse, dying.

Her heart clenched.

“When are you going to tell Ellaine you are smitten with her?” 

Cassandra felt the small ache at her temple blossom into a full on headache at the deep voice that suddenly spoke. “What is it that you want, Varric?” She sighed, maybe getting out of bed this morning was a mistake. She vaguely thought about returning to it now.

“Cullen needed to see you and since I wanted to speak to you as well, why not kill two birds with one stone?”

Cassandra didn't let the feeling of giddiness fill her and gave a noncommittal answer. She squished down the feeling of giddiness. He only sought her out about the opinion of his latest book after Ellaine had talked him into writing a new chapter of one of her favorite series.

  
  


×××

“Cassandra, I am in love with you.” The Inquisitor was standing still for once, her eyes brimmed with passion almost glowing with intensity. Cassandra struggled to breathe. She could see everything in those deep green eyes, the flecks of gold and her heart just behind the windows of her soul. She had come to tell the Inquisitor off for flirting with her. She was a simple woman and the Inquisitor was nearly Holy with her kindness and courteous nature she gave every creature made by the Maker. Then there was the fact she had never been in a relationship with a woman.

She could be Ellaine's mother's age.. Maybe.. say a younger aunt. Cassandra felt she was too scarred and unworthy of being romanced and cared for by the Maker's own Chosen. She carried anger in her heart and wished for vengeful justice for the people who were killed in Haven, the wrongdoings against her brother still ached and tore at her. Ellaine needed more than a hot tempered broody Seeker. She lost much in her life and she would not sacrifice anymore of herself.

When she first saw the young woman knelt on the floor and defiant against her questions, she didn't know she had met her match. When confronted for her feelings for the little gem by Leliana, Cassandra had vowed to protect the Herald of Andraste from everything, even from the Seeker herself.

The mage had no flowers in her hair today, instead there were braids and wooden beads that were further decorated with colorful feathers. Ellaine wore a low scooped neck green colored dress with leggings and boots that came to her knees. Over the dress was chainmail with light armor covering her chest, arms and legs, they were all polished and gleamed in the sunset. Her look of seriousness was one that Cassandra had never seen outside of battle or the first days of their acquaintance. Without the flowers she looked less like a sweet nymph and more like the Head of the Inquisition.

She suddenly realized she was looking at the person Elliane had become. She wasn't smiling but she looked confident and calm. Her green eyes were a sea of lights flickering off the shallows of beaches in warmer climates. She was... beautiful. Enchantingly so.

“Herald! I… I-" The intensity in those eyes took words from her. She struggled to remember what to say but found herself floundering from the loss of literacy. Drowning in those expressive eyes. 

Ellaine tossed her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist as blast of icy wind swept over them. “I wanted you to know. I have never met someone as incredible as you. You never take me seriously but... I could spend my entire day listening to...- Cassandra!”

The mage felt her heart drop into her stomach as she watched the Seeker's back vanish into the night as the last rays of the sun tucked themselves away behind mountainous peaks. She couldn't bring herself to leave the ramparts and run into well wishers. She wasn't sure how she had managed it, but she found herself in the safety of her rooms.

She had not meant to say anything to Cassandra when she had appeared to want to speak with Ellaine about the flirting but she could not help herself… Cassandra had looked so beautiful in the fading colors of orange and reds left from the sun. Her short black hair barely stirred in the wind and her dark eyes were so serious above high cheekbones. Her simple light armoured tunic and form fitting breeches did nothing to hide her curves. Her chin was set in its "stubborn" setting and her mouth was opening to start in on Ellaine but Ellaine beat her to it… then scared her off by talking about  _ her blasted feelings _ . Cassandra wore a look of confusion then… appalled. Before running away from  _ her _ .

A heart breaking whimper escaped from her. She struggled with the wave of hurt and the harsh scraping against her insides. The mage hugged herself, fingernails digging into her arms to keep herself together. She was strong. She is the Inquisitor, no longer the awkward child she was before the Conclave, so much had changed in the last year. With Cassandra at her side from the very first moment she had awoken as a prisoner and found her kin had died in the explosion to just moments ago… she ruined it!

She had thought… she had thought Cassandra reciprocated something with all the caring and endearing looks she would shoot Ellaine when she thought no one was looking. She was always there when Ellaine needed a helping hand. She would always be the first to rush to her side to check for blood when she was knocked around by an enemy. When they were in the field, she knew she was safe as the Seeker's eyes were always on her. 

Maybe she was wrong and just saw Ellaine as a young, inexperienced woman that needed mothering. What if-... Those didn't matter now. She had definitely thought wrong and lost a cherished friend that did not accept her feelings. She ruined their friendship… Of course no one could love an elvhen folk outside of their race.  _ Ellaine, you are an idiot! How could you have believed anyone would love you? You should have let her say her peace… Either way, you ended up heartbroken… _ She pulled a pillow over her face to muffle her sobbing and tears as she felt her heart break further with each stuttering breath she took.

xxx

Cassandra stared at the book in her hands, unseeing as she attempted to gather her thoughts. Her mind unable to focus on the words in front of her. With Ellaine's words and the not so secret stabs from their friends, Cassandra felt confused. Was she… inclined towards women? She had a few tumbles in her youth out of curiosity but the only romantic relationship she had was with Regalyan. And he died only a year ago, there was no way she had fallen for someone else in that short amount of time? What if she was never in love with Regalyan?

What did she feel towards the Herald of Andraste? It was nothing she ever experienced towards anyone else… Just being around the mischievous nymph caused a turrent of emotions to stir in her soul. She was never sure what to say or act towards the woman. Often she felt awkward and tense when the mage looked up at her adoringly with a soft smile on her pink full lips. Even though she was have a biting or sarcastic comment, Ellaine would always laugh like she told a joke. The small woman also inspired her to follow her as a leader and commander with her quick, strategic decisions. She had a natural gift and ran circles around the Council with her clever solutions.

She wondered felt out of sorts that she had not thought of even thinking of the mage as a potential love interest. The Seeker dismissed that thought a long time ago and held steady, thinking Ellaine’s crush would simmer out. After all of these months, the elvhen woman had not given up trying to obtain her hand and Cassandra had fought against it with all her might. What if she was making a mistake? She had idly daydreamed about Ellaine a few times but cut the thoughts out immediately as they came to the surface. 

But this time, she let the imagery come to the front of her mind. She imagined Ellaine arranging for them to eat dinner on her balcony surrounded by candles and the fading light of the sun setting. There would be flower petals littering the floor and every flat surface covered in candles. They would talk, read poetry to each other, and grow closer as the moon rose into the sky. When it was too cold outside, they found themselves under a blanket on the couch snuggling and holding hands. They took turns reading out of a book until Ellaine would fall asleep with her head resting against Cassandra's shoulder and Cassandra would carry her to bed after looking down into her beautifully shaped features for an undetermined amount of time.

By now, most of the candles would be out and Cassandra would blow out the rest of the candles except the one at the Inquisitor's bedside. She would take it with intentions to use it as a light to her room when a small hand would catch her arm and with a sleep thick voice, she stop Cassandra in her tracks. "Please, stay." It was a simple request and she wouldn't be able to come up with a reason to say no. She would blow out the candle and hold the sleeping beauty until she also fell asleep. They would wake up in the morning and give each other slow a slow kiss that would turn into more kisses until their duties called them to leave their little bubble behind.

Cassandra felt her heart ache at such romanceful thoughts. She has always imagined she would be a damsel in distress and her powerful hero knight would swoop down to save her. She scoffed at such a thought, she was a trained and dedicated soldier that did not need saving, nor did she welcome the thought of being helpless enough to need saving. But she thought of all the times the stubborn Inquisitor needed saving…

_ When Ellaine first rode a horse, she had not told anyone in their party and was unprepared for the horse to grow skittish when confronted with a snake. It had reared back and thrown the elvhen maiden from its back and ran away. _

_ While she ordered the closest scout to retrieve the horse, she dismounted her horse and carefully helped the Herald sit up. "Anything broken?" She looked over her small form with a critical eye and reached her face. She was taken aback to see a blush on her youthful cheeks and too green eyes looking into her soul. She felt her own blush form across her cheeks as a catlike smile appeared on the mage's face. _

_ "My hero" she whispered with a wink before standing and looking around. "Well, my first ride on a horse was quite terrifying. Who knew riding one of those creatures would be so hard?" She laughed, the rest of the scouts and their party laughed along with her. _

_ Cassandra made an exasperated noise and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have been seriously hurt, Herald!" _

_ The elvhen maiden turned to her, placed a hand on her hip and pouted. "I didn't think it would be so hard! Can't I just ride with one of them?" She looked around at the men and women pretending they weren't listening to them and nearly fell off of their own horses offering to share a horse with her. _

_ The Seeker ignored the sudden volunteering and stared at her leader, read: charge. "You'll ride in front of me and I will teach you how to ride a horse. It is a little more complicated than climbing on and hoping for the best." _

_ "I feel there is a pattern, Cassandra. If you rescue me too many times, I will always be depending on you." _

She groaned thinking about how she could never forget those words, the way her hips swayed as she walked away, or the way the slim womanly body felt resting against her armoured body. She could still feel the flowers that were weaved into long hair brushing against her cheek and the way Ellaine looked up at her, smiling at her. If she could pick what an angel looked like, they would look exactly like the beguiling woman she was constantly pulling out of various troubling situations…

There was the time Ellaine stepped into a fight between a hulking farmer and his clearly abused woman.

_ The elvhen mage rode her horse right over top of him and knelt to help the woman up from where the man knocked her to the ground. When both the Herald and the giant man stood, he started yelling at her for interfering, an elvhen shrew who would learn her place. The mage was silent, ignoring him as she helped the woman on her horse and slapping its rear, spurring it back to the watching group. He continued to yell at the woman as she turned to look at him. _

_ Fear quickly made itself known in her heart. That man was going to put his ham hands on the sweet maiden. She had to make it before things spiralled out of control. Cassandra was already off her horse and marching over to them when she saw Ellaine's lips move and the man grabbed her, slugging her across the face. She couldn't remember how, but after watching the maiden crumble to the ground, she was fighting the man herself until he could not pull himself from the ground. Fury rushed through her veins as she attempted to get her emotions under control, she would not stoop down to his level and continue to hurt the helpless. "You made a bad choice in attacking the Herald of Andraste. You will be at her mercy for judgement." She spat on the ground next to his head and felt delight when fear took over his lingering anger. "Cuff him and take him ahead of us" she ordered the soldiers that rode up and knelt to examine the elvhen woman, who was covering her face with a lace handkerchief. She almost rolled her eyes. Josephine insisted the Lady Inquisitor keep it on her at all times. _

_ "I know it was stupid, but I couldn't let him abuse her. How could anyone turn their head from an atrocious act?" Her green eyes were filled with a quiet fire, flinching when Cassandra gently moved the handkerchief away from her face. She secretly agreed and wished she had reacted faster than the small mage. She hated that she had to witness such an act against the big hearted woman. _

_ She sighed in relief when she saw only a split lip, no bruising or swollen areas. "Indeed it was stupid, but it was noble. I was about to act but you got there first. I think it is time you learned to use something other than your staff and magic." She wet the cloth from her water skin and placed against the small wound. _

_ "Don't fret, I healed the worst of it. It was quite dashing to watch you knock him down a few pegs." She smiled, wincing when the cut pulled at the motion and let the Seeker dab at it. _

_ Cassandra just made an exasperated noise. "You will be the death of me, Herald." She stood and offered her hand to pull the woman to her feet. When righted, they looked around and saw Cassandra's horse remained while the rest of their group was further ahead. _

_ "I guess I am riding with you, huh?" She skipped over to the horse and waited for Cassandra to mount before she was half pulled and almost flew over the saddle but her faithful Seeker righted her. "I suppose this will be another instance my knight in shining armour saves me again?" _

_ Her laughter rang across the field and Cassandra was glad she could not see her blush from where she sat in front of her. _

She shook her head before another scene came to mind. She was sure she had… some type of feelings for the Inquisitor, but was it love? Or desire? A need to mother her young charge?

She shook her head and cringed. Definitely not motherly feelings for the mage. The woman was constantly making her blush and flounder for words when faced with the coy seductress side of the Inquisitor. What if it was just lust due to not being intimate in a long time? It had been over two… three… or more years since the last time she and Regalyan laid together.

She swallowed when a sudden thought came to her. What if she imagined a smutty.. Scene from one of her favorite books? She had never experienced romantic sexual escapades herself but the thought bounced around in her head for a few moments before she gave into temptation.

_ She imagined kissing someone in a dark room. Cassandra was pressed against the door with her hands trapped… No. She hated feeling helpless. Cassandra pressed them against a door, catching thin wrists in her hands and pinned them to the door. She took a step forward to press her knee in between the folds of skirts until she spread the thighs that were hidden under the bountiful cloth. She looked down and found full breasts that strained against their containment in the white dress with an underbust corset that Ellaine had worn to the "dinner", read: ball, that Josephine arranged with nobles and allies from all over Thedas. They finished off Corypheus and saved the world. _

_ She tasted wine stained lips and groaned at the soft feel of those lips moving against her own. Their tongues tangled against each other with whimpers and moans slipping from between them.  _ Cassandra bit her lip at imagining how the woman would feel against her. Soft, warm and pliant body rubbing against hers, she wanted… no, needed to feel more of Ellaine against her.

_ The mage lifted a leg to pull Cassandra closer and tugged her hands free, looping her arms around the Seeker's shoulders with her fingers sliding through the short locks. Her tongue slipping past teeth to duel with her tongue for dominance, a sense of urgency was starting to make itself known. _

Cassandra imagined _ tracing the curves under the dress until they came to a stop at the slope of her bottom meeting the backs of her thighs and lifted the warm body up until both legs wrapped around her hips. When they were secure, Cassandra turned them to climb the stairs and walk them over to a chair, trying to concentrate as the elvhen woman kissed a line from her throat to her ear, nibbling and sucking when her questing lips met a rounded ear. She nearly collapsed in the chair causing the smaller woman to laugh quietly in her ear. _

_ The long haired mage shifted and straddled the muscled thighs of the Seeker. She reached behind her and pulled the laces on her dress until it gave enough room for Cassandra to reach in and cup soft, full breasts.  _ Though their weight was imaginary, it caused her stomach to clench in anticipation. _ The long haired brunette would moan her name quietly, close to Cassandra's ear, and arch her back, pressing her breasts into still hands. Her lover would moan and grind her hips in a downward twist when thumbs brushed over sensitive nipples causing them to furl tighter. Her hands manipulated them, her palms and fingers unable to fit all of the flesh into them. She pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head against the chair, watching the long haired maiden bite her finger to keep her noises from being too loud. She wanted to hear all of the erotic noises spill from her lips. The older woman bounced her legs, catching Ellaine's attention and watched her come back to herself. _

_ "Why did you stop?" A breathy voice reached her ears, almost whining.  _

_ "I want to hear every noise that would leave your lips." She ripped the front of the dress down. _

Cassandra bit her lip imagining _ Ellaine in her lap with her breasts bouncing in freedom when the top of the dress was pulled roughly down. The mage would gasp in the sudden desire that the action brought and the noise would be caught with a kiss to her red lips, lip paint smeared across both of their mouths. She could see dark strands of her hair flowing to her hips, escaping the updo it was in at the start of the night. Her cheeks flushed with passion and her thoroughly kissed lips parted as she panted for breath. Ellaine's darkened eyes were half lidded and framed by full lashes, looking down into Cassandra's face. _

_ Cassandra remained fully dressed in her dress uniform and reclined on the chair in the Inquisitor's room. Her nimble fingers made quick work of getting rid of the waist cinching corset, hands tugged the top of the dress further down until the cloth is pooled around their laps. Her roughened hands traced up smooth pale skin until they cupped the elf's breasts again; gently squeezing and manipulating them until Ellaine is withering and rocking her hips against the Seeker, searching for release. She gasped when Cassandra's mouth sucked a nipple into her mouth and began teasing it with her tongue. Teeth nibbled the pink puckered flesh, her tongue soothed and sucked, making the elvhen woman above her cry out and pull Cassandra's head closer to her breast. _

_ Her head falls forward to rest on Cassandra's head when the Seeker slides her hand under the dress, pushing past the skirts until she finds a trembling thigh. Her fingers slowly run upwards to find traces of moisture and follows it to its source. She cups her hand around the heated flesh she finds, causing her whimpering companion to buck her hips into her motionless palm, grinding soft moist flesh against it. _

_ "Cassandra! Please!" _

_ She groaned almost hearing the siren call fall from Ellaine's lips. The Seeker let go of the mage's breasts and brought her hand up to roughly pull her head down. She pressed their lips together and slid her tongue along the seam of closed lips, teasing until they parted and a silken texture rubbed against her tongue. Her finger tip dipping inside of Ellaine causes her to moan into Cassandra's mouth and to almost scream when the wet finger tip circles her clit. _

_ "Cass, please! I need you inside me!" _

Cassandra gasped as she was pulled from the sinful imagery of the mage's undulating form in  _ her _ lap and her sweet voice begging for the Seeker to bring her release. Of them kissing… She felt heat strike through her body like lighting. Her body sang with it, heat swirled in her belly and throbbed in need.

She desired the Inquisitor! Probably even loving her. Sweet, Andraste… she was done for. Cassandra Pentagast was definitely attracted to Ellaine and ran from the beautiful being when she was confessing her feelings. She felt her heart clench in her chest at the sudden thought. Ellaine was probably crushed from how Cassandra left her… probably crying on her own. Guilt clawed at her, immediately getting rid of any feeling of arousal. She surged from her sitting position to her feet to go search out Ellaine and beg her forgiveness when her door burst open and Josephine came tumbling into the room.

"Have you seen the Inquisitor? She has been unaccounted for the last two hours, we were supposed to meet and she is flighty sometimes by forgetting but no one can seem to find her! Leliana and Cullen are having everyone search- wait… Where are you going?!" She barely jumped out of the way to dodge Cassandra's form as it barreled through the doorway she was standing in seconds ago. Josephine stood in shock but she too was running and pursued the woman through doors and up flights of stairs as they searched the keep for the missing elvhen mage.

Eventually Cassandra and Josephine parted ways. She found herself climbing up their stairs to the Inquisitor’s room then opening the door to find the room dark. She looked towards the fireplace and found that the fire had died down to give off a dim light. She walked over and tossed more wood into it then stroking until flames were bright and hot with sparks flying in the air.

A rustling noise startled her from gazing unseeingly into the fire. She turned to investigate the sound from the bed, only to find the missing Inquisitor surrounded by mounds of the pillows at the top of her enormous bed. She felt sudden joy. Ellaine had not fled from the keep.

The Seeker crept closer to inspect the imobile form. She was still wearing the clothes Cassandra had last seen her in. She pulled the pillow away from her face and cursed herself at seeing dried tears marks maring her pale cheeks. Her heart twisting at being the cause of her tears. She slowly started to remove her boots and was startled to find how heavy they were, she filed away that information later to ask the elvhen woman about it… and the strange thick cloths around her feet. 

With some careful shifting and moving pliant limbs until she removed the sleeping woman’s leggings and dress until the small woman was laying in her too thin shift. Cassandra had to advert her eyes from examining the darker parts of the nearly see through cloth. She bit her lip as she slowly moved her into a more comfortable position under her blankets. She looked around the room, wondering what she should do. Dare she stay or leave?

She wandered over to the Inquisitor’s desk. She was a bit surprised to find the surface neatly organized with piles of paperwork, her various writing utensils, and a container with growing plants in it. She wondered if they would be flowers or some type of herb. She made her decision. She pulled the chair out the chair and sat at the desk, writing a missive to inform the Council and Noelle that the Inquisitor had a trying day and was asleep. As an afterthought, she added that she would see to the Inquisitor’s needs.

She climbed down the stairs and gave it to the first runner she found before ascending the stairs again. She would make this right, explain to Ellaine that she deserved better than a broody old woman, and they were in the middle of a war! They couldn’t just romance each other at a time like this. Either of them could die from an assasination attempt or in while they were in the fields. She was startled from her thoughts when she found the sleeping woman was no longer sleeping but sitting up in her bed, staring at Cassandra blankly.

Cassandra stared back, trying to search for words but found nothing came to mind except guilt at seeing dull puffy eyes and no smile on the other woman's sweet face. She could kick herself for being the cause of such great error but she was her to fix this thing between them and make Ellaine understand this was not the time for flowers and poetry.

"Cassandra? What happened? I thought…" the look on her face against her small form on the giant bed. A feeling gripped Cassandra's heart and she wrung her hands as she paced forward.

"I didn't mean to break your heart. I just didn't think someone as pure as you could love someone like me. I didn't think of my feelings for you were for more than friendship-... Oh! This is coming out wrong!" She looked down at the floor, away from the Herald's shuddered eyes. Cassandra felt frustration claw its way up her body. She always ruined good things for herself.

"Then say it. I will understand, Cassandra." Ellaine pulled herself up into a sitting position, pushing the blankets from her lap.

Cassandra's eyes wandered; tracing a small bare foot up to her ankle then her knee to the end of Ellaine's white shift. Her eyes continued up, skipping over the sheer fabric until they landed on one of the straps at her shoulders. The thin ribbon had fallen from one shoulder and made her look fragile. Her body language showed the struggle she felt to be confident but the Seeker could see that she was distressed. The distress caused by her appointed protector... She had failed to protect the Inquisitor like she vowed.

She took a breath and gathered all of the courage in herself, along with her confidence. She stepped forward, pulling the blankets back from around the confused mage before settling on the bed next to her and pulled the blankets over their bodies. "What I mean to say is… Ellaine, I don't want to mess it up and hurt our… friendship. I value your friendship and company over anyone else's, it’s true, but we are in the middle of saving the world, any weakness can be used against you and I. We will have time after this to fall in love." She wrapped her arms around the other woman and kissed the side her head, smelling the scent of summer flowers and citrus made her feel a soft curling emotion in her heart.

Ellaine smiled, wrapping her arms around Cassandra’s torso, tucking herself into the taller woman’s embrace. She almost squealed when she felt  _ right _ against her love’s body and pressed her head to her shoulder. "Everytime I see you, hear your voice, my heart skips with joy at being near you. You are gorgeous, strong and have a sharp tongue that cuts your opponent down to bite sized pieces. Your eyes are expressive and warm like honey in the sun. Your body is shaped to have romance whispered against your skin and well trained in your art of fighting. It’s awfully attractive… You look like poetry in motion. If you have made your decision, I will take what I can get for now. We will revisit this in the future though?" She tilted her head up to look into the Seeker’s eyes and found herself hypnotized, drowning in her beautiful eyes that reflected emotion that made her heart skip a few beats.

Ellaine wasn't sure who pulled who close, but their lips met and there were no more words spoken for many long moments. The mage pulled away some and whispered against the taller woman's lips, "You have a lot to make up for." She slowly licked the short haired brunette’s bottom lip slowly then gently bit it, tugging with her teeth and causing a soft noise to escape Cassandra’s throat.

"How would you have me make up for my sins?" Cassandra whispered back, her hand idly playing with long strands of hair trailing down the mage’s back while the other rested on the flare of Ellaine's waist.

The elvhen female scoffed and pulled away from their embrace to stand. "I will see to your punishment. At the end of the day, you will meet me here again and I may be persuaded to let you off the hook." She squeaked when she was lifted up into strong arms and deposited on the bed. She felt a zing of delight through her body. She suddenly felt very feminine and turned on in that moment of the taller stronger woman picking up her body with little effort  _ while sitting _ then  _ tossed _ her like she was weightless. 

The short haired brunette settled herself on her side with her elbow propping her up to watch Cassandra strip the outer clothing she wore away from her body. Her eyes trailed up her wonderfully curvy shaped body, idly thinking about how she would have to sleep next to the very woman who was so unique in catching her attention and making her soul, her body, and heart to flutter when she thought of the warrior or was in her presence.

Cassandra had stopped pulling off her outer light armour and clothing before she looked down at the rest of the clothing she wore wondering if she would be comfortable sleeping in breeches and her breast binds. She heard a giggle and found Ellaine had left the bed and was pulling something from her dresser before cloth assaulted Cassandra's vision. She blinked in confusion, hadn’t the woman been reclining on the bed? She lifted the soft fabric away from her face.

"Change into that, there is a folding wall just there to change behind." Ellaine turned away to pull out a folder cloth to wear herself. She started to slowly pull her shift over her head, her heart beating fast as she teased the Seeker. She could almost feel her eyes on her, tracing every inch of skin revealed.

Cassandra felt her body heat up watching the shift uncover slim thighs and the beginning of her rounded posterior before she violently threw herself the folding wall. If this continued, her will would vanish and they would be getting no sleep that night. Her ears and cheeks burned hearing the husky laugh and struggled to pull the rest of her clothing off and put the sleeveless tunic on. When she finished, she folded her clothing and placed them on the chair. Staring at the chair a vision of a half naked Inquisitor undulating in her lap came to mind. She took a deep breath and found the shorter woman wearing a deep blue silk nightgown, tossing pillows on to the couch and turning down the blankets.

Cassandra's breath catches at the domestic sight. Before she could stop herself, she is pulling Ellaine into her arms and rolling them onto the bed, causing the mage to laugh breathlessly and kissing her softly with a smile. She wanted this every night but with their always lurking enemy, it couldn't be. She would make the most of the precious time they could escape from their duties to see each other.

"You make me feel like a princess being cared for by her faithful knight in shining armour. I am grateful you are giving me a chance to woo you." Ellaine's fingers brushed against her cheek and played with the short hair at the nape of Cassandra's neck. Her body felt sluggish and tired but excited. She was going to snuggle then wake wake up next to the most brilliant woman she had ever met. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"I am glad you gave me a chance to redeem myself. You are my princess, for as long as you will have me." She pressed a kiss to the tattooed forehead of her heart's desire and pulled the blankets to cover them up. Neither brought up the fact that technically, Cassandra was the princess in title and name.

Cassandea felt a smirk against her shoulder; she knew she was in for it. She felt the hand that had been playing with her hair slowly caress the curves of her body while she felt lips kiss her collarbone up to her ear. "I can't wait for the ways you will make me scream your name in this bed." The huskiness and heat behind the mage’s words caused her body to shiver at the imagery that came to mind. Cassandra groaned and tucked the giggling maiden into her body, ignoring how her mind brought images of slim thighs trembling and framing her face as her tongue develved between them-... She nipped at the skin covering a sweetly pointed ear, causing the laughter to melt into a quiet gasp.

"While I enjoy you laying in my arms, I think sleep is needed before we indulge ourselves in… carnal pleasures of the flesh." She whispered into Ellaine's ear, her accent deliberately heavy and drawling. She felt herself smirk when the elvhen woman whimpered.

"That's not fair!" She pouted her lips and could talk no more as the Seeker kissed her breathless and they fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

xxx

Ellaine had woken up to find herself warm and snuggled closer to the soft warm in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes, confusion filtering through her when she saw the sleep softened face of Cassandra. She froze and held still as she took in what was happening. Did they have sex? She took stock of her clothing and body. Her nightgown was hiked up her legs, her top leg was thrown over Cassandra's hip and one of Cassandra's hands rested on her naked hip, and her other arm cradled Ellaine's head to her chest. She listened closely and heard the steady thumping of her heart beating under her ear. Her body felt normal and her head wasn't pounding from night of drinking with the boys… what is happening?

She briefly wondered if the dream from last night was  _ not _ a dream. She peeked at Cassandra's face wondering if the other woman was sleeping and watched her take in slow breaths one takes when sleeping. The mage found herself smiling while she gazed at closed eyes then to her cute nose and down to her delicately parted lips. She unconsciously leaned forward, noticing how pink and soft her lips were against her tanned skin. Ellaine found herself gingerly pressing her lips against the sleeping beauty's lips and pulled away to admire how the Seeker's short dark colored hair fanned against the curves of her high cheekbones and the angular edge of her jaw. She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind a round ear. How strange it was that human woman had captured her attention many months ago. The Seeker had chased her to and fro in exasperation, as she felt Ellaine tried to escape her duty so often.

Though Ellain didn't share with Cassandra that she mostly escaped her because she enjoyed how the short haired woman's eyes and complexion brightened with passion.  _ This all must be a dream... _ Cassandra would never fall into her bed or hold her close like this. The events of yesterday started to come back to her. Definitely  _ not  _ a dream when she remembered the older woman ran from her… then waking up, sorting out their relationship and Ellaine inviting Cassandra into her bed.

Her eyes wandered back to the Seeker's face and found sleepy honey eyes looking back at her and flicked downwards at their entangled position. Ellaine felt her face and chest heat up when she felt eyes settle on the top of her nightgown. She looked down and was horrified to find her breast was popping out of the top of her nightgown. She tried to wiggle away then froze, shivering when roughened fingers softly ran across her nipple that peaked through the lace of the bodice before deftly tugging up the fallen strap at her elbow and her nightgown adjusted to cover her breast back up.

The elvhen mage attempted to get out of the embarrassing situation but strong hands were turning her and pinned her to the bed. She gasped and struggled against the stronger woman between her thighs, swallowing a moan when hips rocked against her centre. Their lips met, rubbing slowly against each other until the older woman slid her tongue over the seam of Ellaine’s lips, causing her lover to gasp. Cassandra took to opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth and rubbing her tongue along her lover’s tongue. She felt the woman under her arch her back and rocked back against her hips. She groaned into her mouth, pulling away to press her lips against her pointed ear.

"Why are you trying to escape when you yourself welcomed me into your bed?" A sleep riddled heavy accent graced her ears and lips trailed over the curve of her throat to her shoulder. Ellaine gave herself a mental shake. That accent plus the way Cassandra was watching her caused an ache between her legs. She felt hot and frozen at the same time. Did the anchor pull her into an alternate universe? Suddenly last night came back to her more clearly and she realized it was not a dream. It had really happened! "I couldn't let you escape until I bewitched you. Alas, my spell was thwarted. We did not partake in carnal desires." 

"That could be arranged.." The Nevarran purred into her ear as she dragged both of her hands down over the mage's silk covered curves until her fingertips brushed against the soft skin of her thighs. Having the sensuous body of the elvhen maiden against her own sent fire through her veins. It caught her off guard how much she wanted to taste what the inside of her thighs tasted like as she kissed down her body, closer and closer to Ellaine's core. She looked up at the elvhen woman and was enchanted at the sensual picture her lover made.

Ellaine's dark brown hair was in disarray across wrinkled pillows and sheets, her nightgown was around her hips barely hiding the space between her legs, her soft thighs parted to encase Cassandra's body, her full breasts were struggling to escape the confines of her nightgown again and her beautifully flushed face… her eyes were dark with a ring of green around them framed by full dark lashes, her soft pink lips were parted and the tip of her tongue slipped out to lick her lips. Cassandra felt herself being drawn in at the image of debauchment the elvhen maiden painted like the covers of the most erotic of books she had read. She dipped her head to draw her into a kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"My lady, I brought your breakfast! I will leave it at the door. Do you want water to be brought up to wash?"

"Yes, thank you!" Ellaine replied before tossing Cassandra off of her and hurriedly scrambled off the bed to hide behind her changing screens to put on a robe over her wayward nightgown. She fanned herself for a moment trying to block out how it felt to have Cassandra's incredibly attractive  _ muscled _ body pressed against her just moments ago. She leaned against the stone wall willing her wound up body to bring itself back under control. She couldn't forget the predatory look in dark honied eyes, staring down at her body with heated desire like that had turned Ellaine on. Strong arms on either side of her head, a soft warm body between her thighs…. Never in her life had she experienced something so hot and carnal! She couldn't wait to tell Noelle!

_ Oh shit! Noelle is going to kill me for last night…  _ She inwardly groaned at her best friend tearing her to pits but then rejoicing at the progress she had made with Cassandra. She quickly made a plan on how to wiggle back into her lady in waiting’s graces, who was literally in charge of her life. With resolve, Ellaine adjusted her robe over her nightgown and peeked out from behind her changing screen to find Cassandra had found her pants and was in the process of tying her breast bands over her breasts. She took in ever incredible curve of the Seeker's body and pouted when it was fully covered by her tunic. She slipped out from her safe haven and approached the taller woman. "Do you want to talk about last night? You don't have to accept my affection and there is no pressure…" She felt nervous about Cassandra's intentions but pushed them aside.

"I confessed my truest feelings to you. I am still surprised that someone such as yourself would want to be with a brooding old warrior such as I." The Seeker crossed her arms and looked at the smaller woman across the room.

The mage laughed, "Brooding old warrior? I see a very attractively shaped woman with a wicked temper and cutting remarks but I also see a passionate woman with a good head on her shoulders. You hardly look old, dear Cassandra. You look quite appetizing in and out of full armour, so I decline to feed those negative thoughts in your head." Ellaine had made her away over to Cassandra and cupped her face in her hands, forcing the seeker to look down into her eyes. "You can turn me down if being with me is too much. I will respect your wishes. But do not be down on yourself, many people in this Keep have tried to approach you for a chance at your hand."

Cassandra shook her head. "I only desire you at my side. I do not think we should enter into a relationship with Corypheus at our heels. If I was taken as a prisoner, you would come after me and likely fall into a trap or worse."

"It matters not if we are together or not. I would always come to your rescue, just as you have come to mine. I will not push you into anything, but please consider this thing between us. What do you want to do with me in the meantime?" She bit her lip, not wanting to scare the older woman away but she needed to know boundaries.

Cassandra advanced across the inches between them until she was crowding Ellaine into a chair and pinned her hands to the top of the chair. "I cannot enter into a relationship with you, under good conscious until we save the world. Though I do know what I want to do to you… I want to taste every inch of your skin." She knelt at the foot of the chair and began sliding her hands over the shocked but pliant mage's breasts then parting the robe to tease her hardening nipples through the silk cloth. She could no longer control herself from avoiding the darken spots under the almost sheer blue cloth, now she had an up close view of how tempting her skin appeared under her nightgown. She ran her tongue over the fabric and tugging on the furled flesh with her teeth when she heard Ellaine's moan and her body arching against her but her noises sounded muffled.

She looked up to find the elvhen woman was covering her mouth with her hand to stop her noises from escaping. Cassandra reached up to gently but firmly put her wayward hand above her head to hold on to the top of the chair again. She arranged her limbs to lean forward and whisper into her ear, "I want to hear every moan that escapes your beautiful lips if you want me to continue." If she made her accent and voice huskier than normal, she wouldn't say but she did enjoy the half gasped whimper that spilled from Ellaine's lips. She slid both of her hands up to the smaller woman’s thin wrists then slowly down the sensitive skin on the inside of her arms until they rested on the straps at her shoulders, she could easily rip the fragile ribbons.

Ellaine bit her lip when she felt lips caress her neck and nip at the skin there. She closed her eyes, drowning in the feelings the older woman ignited in her body. She arched her back when she felt the top of her nightgown tighten then fall to her waist and her nipple was engulfed by a moist warmth that suction around her nipple. When her other breast was engulfed in a different warmth, she opened her eyes to find the sight of her lover kneeling between her legs while maintaining eye contact and teasing her breasts with her mouth and hand. She found she could not bear the sight and have heat surge powerfully through her body causing it to ache with need. She had to close her eyes and bite her lip to keep from crying out too loudly, embarrassed at how aroused her body was. She gripped the wood under her hands tightly to refrain from grasping short hair between her fingers to hurry Cassandra along to better parts. 

The warrior dedicated herself to leaving a trail of marks over the tops of soft breasts then teasing pink nipples with suction and licks to draw out little whimpers from red lips. She continued to leave marks down over her belly and then back up with both her lips and tongue. She pulled away to push the nightgown up until the mage’s lower half was exposed to Cassandra's eyes.

Ellaine gasped, furiously blushing and tried to cover herself back up when she was brought from her lust dazed state but Cassandra stopped her and looked her in the eye before speaking, "I want to feast on your flesh and make you scream my name as you ride my fingers." She placed a kiss on Ellaine's inner thigh, lifting her legs to rest on the arm rests of the chair and teased her tongue over the mage's lower lips while lightly rubbing her thumbs over them.

Whatever Ellaine was going to say was lost at the electric feeling centered between her legs. it was like she was melting, on fire with how much her body was alight with desire. She fell back against the surprisingly sturdy chair, arching her body when the situation dawned to her… This was really happening. The woman she had pinned after for months was between her legs, doing incredible things to her body and they were going to make love. Something she had never experienced before. "Cassandra! Don't tease me!" The dark haired mage buried her fingers into short hair, pulling Cassandra's face closer to her centre and panted out, "Please!"

The seeker hummed as she lapped at Ellaine's clit and teased a finger inside of her. She nearly groaned at feeling wet hot velvet sucking her finger in mixed with how amazing her lover tasted against her tongue. She alternated with suction and licks on her clit, making the elvhen woman cry out and buck herself down on the finger inside of her that was occasionally joined by her slick tongue delving in and out of her quivering opening. Cassandra used the flat of her tongue roughly against her lover's wet centre, she felt like she was drowning in the liquid fire that was spinning through her body at the feeling of her hair being roughly pulled and she heard the cry of her name from above her when she reacted by picking up the pace of her finger and tongue.

Ellaine tried to swallow the noises coming out of her mouth but the ache between her legs was growing, like she was about to burst from frustration if the seeker didn't hurry. She panted while turning her head side to side. "Oh, goddess! Cassandra if you continue to be rough, I am gonna-" Ellaine cut herself off with her eyes rolling into the back of her head and rocked her hips against Cassandra's tongue and finger. She had read and heard about this moment, even touched herself to bring herself to an orgasm but this was a thousand times better with the other woman than anything she could have imagined or done to herself.

"Cassandra!" The Seeker continued to lick and began thrusting two fingers in and out of the Inquisitor's clenching pussy. She moaned when she felt velvet walls suddenly flutter around her fingers and Ellaine crying out her name while bucking her hips on her tongue. She damned herself for almost missing this wonderful sight. Never had she felt so alive in her life outside of this moment with moist flesh rocking and spasming on her fingers.

She pulled away from twitching thighs to find the Inquisitor limp and panting as she came down from her orgasmic bliss. A beautiful sight with flushed cheeks and her pink flesh between her legs was shining from her wetness. For a moment, she thought about seeing this sight every day… she suddenly felt an ache in her chest. Cassandra was not fully ready to commit her heart to any relationship with Corypheus on the move and either of them could die at anytime but if they both lived after this, she didn't plan on letting Ellaine go from her sight or arms.

Distracted in her thoughts, she jerked when she was pushed to the floor and a hand slipped into her breeches teasing over the thin cloth that covered her mound. She gasped when fingers slid over her clit. The thin material was soaked in the older woman’s moisture and she suddenly wished the barrier was gone so the elvhen woman could touch her. The clever mage’s other hand had found its way under breast bindings and had tugged the cloth until she could fasten her lips over a dark colored nipple. She felt a pride when a cry escaped her love’s lips. She left the tightly furled nipple with an icy breath from her mouth before pulling the taller woman into a kiss as she carefully slid her hand into the other woman’s undergarments. She lightly stroked the wet area with the back of her knuckles, teasing kisses over the smooth skin of her belly and breast.

"Ellaine, please." The darker skinned woman begged, trying to grind against the fingers between her legs. She was so turned on and wet from watching, feeling and seeing Ellaine's sensual body orgasm already, she didn’t need much stimulation to start moaning the mage’s name.

The long haired woman teasing a finger over the opening of Cassandra’s centre then up to brush against her clit then down to repeat the motion over and over. "Oh? What, beautiful warrior? What is it that you need?" She whispered throatily into an ear then tugged on it with her teeth. With no response, not even a moan, the mage stopped her ministrations. She wanted the older woman to feel what she did. Alas, there wasn't much time left until someone else came to interrupt them. She had to hear what beautiful sounds she could make her produce and waited with bated breath for a response.

Cassandra's entire body was alight with the need to orgasm and the embarrassment of begging her sweet gem for that orgasm. She found herself almost wailing with the unfairness of the lack of stimulation but bit back the needy sound. “Oh please, don’t stop!” She rocked her hips and gasped at the shocks of pleasure when Ellaine started again and began to tease a finger in and out of her. She felt a second finger join the first then started to feel the twisting fingers inside of her send sparks of pleasure through her but she needed more. Fuck her pride! She needed release now! "Ellaine, rub my clit. I am so close. Please let me cum!" 

A sensual low chuckle reached her ears and she nearly started crying when slim fingers left her empty. "Don't worry, darling. I will make you orgasm soon enough." Ellaine shifted the Seekers breeches down until she had more room to fuck the woman in her arms. She made a show of licking her fingers clean before she licked her thumb and began rubbing Cassandra's clit as she thrust with three fingers inside of her. The elvhen maiden pressed their lips together and swallowed the warrior's cries. She rubbed her tongue along the roof of her mouth and tongue before pulling away to kiss the skin at her throat.

Husky words were whispered into her the older woman’s ear as she drowned in the heat of passion. "You're so beautiful, Cass. You're making so many delightful noises. Cum for me. Cum all over my fingers. Cum for me, darling." Ellaine's fingers thrusted in and out while her thumb circled Cassandra's clit. She barely finished speaking when the Seeker came moaning the elvhen mage's name, and riding her fingers in a jerky motion as the stimulation became too much when added to her release.

She panted for breath and came to dazedly watch Ellaine lick her fingers clean again. "Mmm. You taste good.”

Cassandra looked at her, her mind slowly coming to clarity. "You taste good." She laughed quietly when she saw Ellaine blush and attempted to adjust her robe over her nightgown.

She cleared her throat, "We should probably clean up before the Council shows up and knocks down my door." Ellaine stood up on shaky legs and hobbled down the stairs to bring up the tray for breakfast and water for washing.

"I should have helped you." Cassandra drags herself up to a sitting position feeling very much satisfied and relaxed for the first time in ages.

Ellaine smiled at her and shook her head. They stared at each other for a long moment, taking in how easy it was to be around each other, and how they envisioned their lives together. "I don't want to miss a moment out on spending what little time I have left…" The elvhen mage looked down at the accursed mark on her hand. "But I do understand you not wanting to give your heart up just to have it broken when I die at the end of this journey."

Cassandra felt her stomach drop at the thought of losing the mage. She would never hear her joyful laughter, see her beautiful smile that made her heart skip a beat, see her sleeping face and hear her snore softly in her ear, or watch her decadent body arch under her ministrations. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I should go and leave you to get ready as well." She stood to fix her clothing and delicately cupped Ellaine's chin. "You have Maker given luck."

The elvhen woman looked up into the taller woman's eyes. "You have so much faith in me…" This beguiling woman sent her hurtling through so many emotions in a short frame of mind. She immediately felt like an idiot for bringing it up and making the moment weird after they had just finished having sex.

"I lost you at Haven but you returned. You have restored my faith, your worship." She kissed the Inquisitor's fingers, tasting herself on them and feeling her body ache to take the beguiling woman against her desk. "Have a good day, I will see you tonight, my lady." Cassandra took her leave, her mind cursing her for not at least kissing Ellaine before she left but it was for the best.

xxx

Well? How was it? Are you ready for the next chapter? I have more pages written for this story. But I aaalso have my Leliana/f!OC story for this series that I need to post. That story starts in Haven, unlike this one that started a few weeks into everyone being at Skyhold. This is going to be a crazy story. You decide our fate!! Leave a comment :) thanks!


End file.
